The invention generally relates to fiber optic adapters and connectors mated to the adapters. More particularly, the present invention relates to two coaxially aligned connectors mated to an adapter, where one connector is a first type, such as an SC-type, and the other connector is a different type, such as an ST-type, or an FC-type connector.
Fiber optics have revolutionized communications throughout the world. Fiber optics are generally thin strings of glass designed to carry light which can be grouped together.
With the increased use of fiber optics, it has been increasingly important to be able to connect and disconnect fiber optic cables from various sources. Two fiber optic cables can be optically coupled together so that they are in communication with one another by using well-known SC-type connectors and an adapter, thereby putting each fiber optic cable in communications with the other. The SC-type connectors are placed on the end of each cable and then plugged into the adapter. The adapter has two openings, each one designed to receive a connector. The adapter is usually fixed to a dividing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663 concerns an adapter for receiving two SC-type connectors. There is a need in the art for improved adapters which are easy to manufacture, and reliable in use. There is a further need for adapters which permit joining of an SC-type connector to a different type of connector, such as an ST-type connector or an FC-type connector. There is a further need in the art for reducing manufacturing costs associated with such hybrid adapters.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an adapter is shown for connecting an SC-type fiber optic connector with a different type of fiber optic connector, such as an ST-type or an FC-type connector. The adapter includes a main body including an axial cavity extending between first and second ends. The main body further has a side opening, and an internal axial cavity including a holding arrangement for slidably receiving an inner housing which is slidably inserted into the axial cavity through the side opening. A cover closes the side opening. The inner housing includes a first mating portion defining an SC mating portion positioned at the first end of the main body. The inner housing further includes a second mating portion positioned at the second end of the main body, and defining a mating portion matable with the housing of a different type connector, such as the ST-type or FC-type connector.
In one preferred embodiment, the first mating portion of the inner housing includes a first mating half including a cylindrical member for holding a ferrule, and a projecting clip for engaging the housing of an SC-type connector. The inner housing preferably includes a second mating half matable with the first half, and also including a cylindrical member for holding a ferrule of the second connector. A split sleeve is positioned between the first and second mating halves within the cylindrical members. Each of the first and second mating halves includes a flange. Both flanges are slidably received in a groove inside the main body of the adapter. The second mating portion of the inner housing includes a cylindrical member with either external threads for receiving an FC-type connector, or bayonets for receiving an ST-type connector. The second mating portion preferably includes an alignment feature.
The present invention also relates to a method of assembly wherein an inner housing configured to mate with different types of connectors is slidably inserted into a housing through a side opening, and subsequently enclosed with a cover the side opening.